User blog:BreZ/BZRB 9: Count Dracula VS The Wolfman
It's here, finally, my Halloween battle, only like a decade too late. Thanks for those who helped me write the verses. I'll credit you with the verses so I won't spoil whose in it to that one person I haven't revealed it yet. But yeah, I won't hold you up any longer. I would like to thank SkeepTieel as well for his wonderful Itunes Cover. Announcer BREZ RAP BATTLEZ! COUNT DRACULA! VS! THE WOLFMAN! BEGIN! Dracula (Written by TKandMit) The King is up first, you dog gone bitch - I am the most vicious vampire, Very victorious I vill be, bats and vamps alike, I have a massive empire! I die from stakes, you eat those steaks, you make mistakes, Like what, I have to walk you for you to have a piss take?! (Ahh!) God damn dog, I’m not going to throw you a bone, Where’s the three little pigs? ‘Cos this big bad wolf blows! You want to be a horror icon? (Ha!) I’m more scared by that Gill-Man trout! Based on Vlad? Check! Baddest of the bad? Check! I got it where it counts! This lone wolf’s been singled out, come on, bring on out The evilest in you – (Ahroooooo!) -- No don’t scream, you hound! I’m intimidating, slaying this stray easily, don’t confuse me with Nosferatu, I’m more awful than you, (Ahh!) I’m topping this monster battle! The Wolfman (starts as a human) Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright. Like tonight (Transforms into the Wolfman) Ahoooooooooooooooo! Get ready, this battle is about to get scary and darker. All of your brides are on Team Larry, prefer me over you like I’m Jonathan Harker. You’re gonna hate what I spit like I just ate a bunch of garlic. The only wives you can get are kidnapped, hypnotized, random harlots. How about I save their lives, kill you with a Bowie Knife. Stick a stake through you before you come out at night I thought I had it bad, but rapping so terrible, now that’s a real curse. Just go back to sleep in your coffin, I’m just putting it on the hearse Cause I’m burying you like a dog does a bone. Looks like there is a new King of Horror on the throne. Victor Frankenstein and his Monster Victor: It’s Victor Frankenstein and victory is freaking mine. Excuse me as I create life while spitting these lines. I am a god, the rules of death I am able to divine. Compared to me you stand as tall as Igor’s spine. I got a drive, a strife to revive dead parts into life. Prepare for something you won’t survive, cause IT’S ALIVE! The Monster Guess silver truly kills you, cause I’m killing you with my tongue Even with a full moon, I’m still the biggest baddest beast among. I’ll leave this Vladimir the Impaler wannabe impaled with a stake. Good thing you don’t have a reflection, or the mirror would break. I’m literally facing a pale sucker and a were-puppy who’s cute and cuddly. You beat me? You must be nutty, I’ll badly bat this bat and furry bloody. Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde (Written by Bobdave) (Last line is them together) Despite your title and name, you're fighting in vain I'm the true doctor and Victor, you're just recycling brains You're past your prime, Frankie, It'd be smart to Hyde Speaking of which, I'll pass this battle to my darker side You're asking for trouble when you scuffle with Eddy And I ain't talking about fangs here, the stakes are high, get me? I'll burn you like sun rays, bat you out of the park And wolfie's rhymes show his bite's about as crap as his bark Three ugly creatures and a nerd vs a genius, a doctor I can see why Frankenstein gets mistaken for his monster You lot are the reason I shot a gun in my brain You'd better run before he and I become one in the same Imhotep the Mummy You dare wake me up, I’ll wrap this rap battle up. A werewolf? Nope, more like a werepup, yup. You guys really think you’re the scariest? Yeah right. I’ll burn this vampire worse than the sunlight. Make a bigger mockery of your kind than Twilight. Got fangs, but your lines don’t have any type of bite. Like seriously how are you going to give anybody a fright. You can’t go anywhere without someone giving you an invite. You, go back to being a fairy tale character like Snow White. I’m firing shots at anyone in sight, so Dr. Jekyll, you better go Hyde. Last we have this brainless monster, who’s everything but bright And is so unable to get a girl that he has to build his own bride. Phantom of the Opera (Written by Andrew0218) The Phantom of Opera is here to defeat you all All of you will scream hard once the curtains fall I’ll kill this blood-sucking dude like my name was Van Helsing Stake a garlic in your mouth, and then I’ll give you a beheading Wolfman, better beware, cause I spit silver bullets Just like Dr. Franky, you should have bought yourself insurance Jekyll, your chances are slim against this world-famous ghoul I’ll double torture you just like what I did to Raoul Imhotep, I’ll wrap you in toilet paper, and put you back to your grave You think you’re terrifying, but you’re nothing more than the Pharaoh’s slave You horrible jokes can’t match up to this Masquerader And I have just crushed you all, all the way from A to Eb Major The Invisible Man (Written by SANTORYU99 and myself) All these other monsters think that they can top me? The OG emcee with invisibility. All of Wolfy’s howls are just whiny. Dracula can bite me, if he could find me. These two walking corpses need to be buried. No one thinks that the opera is scary. All Dr. Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde need is a golden ring and they’re Gollum. Vlad can turn to a bat, but got beaten by the bad beating bat from Gotham. Guess it’s the season to go wolf hunting. I plan my Reigns of Terror with cunning. So this time it’s the man who sends the monsters running. Victory goes to me, too bad you couldn’t see me coming. The Creature aka Gill-Man Come step to Gill-Man and end up a killed man. My skill is so ill, it will leave you with chills, man. I will be brutally truthful, I’m more ruthless than Ruthven. Dracula, I’ve never seen a guy with a better tooth or tan. Except maybe this invisible guy whose movie we wish we couldn’t see. Don’t go meddling with things you should leave alone, things like me. How about the three of you go and make another three-way “movie” I don’t get why you three are doctors, you two obviously fail in chemistry And when I’m done with you your monster can dig YOU up in a cemetery. Leave you crying for your mummy worse than Wolfy does for the moon. Dr. Griffin simply doesn’t know Jack and the Phantom played his last whack tune. Step in my territory, you don’t come back, your fossils end up in the Black Lagoon. Announcer WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Count Dracula The Wolfman Victor Frankenstein and his monster Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Imhotep The Phantom of the Opera The Invisible Man Gill-Man WHO'S NEXT!? YOU CHOOSE! Check out my other battles Check out these people as well Again, thanks for helping me Category:Blog posts